Love StoryDISCONTINUED
by A Pessimistic Optimist
Summary: This story will end with love, but can you call it a love story when it begins with rape, hate, and betrayal? Rate M for a reason, people!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**I do _**NOT**_ own _Naruto_ or any of it's characters!!

**Warnings:** This is a slash, a yaoi, a maleXmale fanfiction and will involve graphic sex/rape and violent scenes in future chapters.

Kakashi Hatake had no idea when this crazy obbession of his started. It could have been the first time he saw the little dolphin, or maybe when they met offically, or it might of been when they had become close friends. He didn't know when, but it didn't matter because all he knew is that at some point during the two years that they have known each other Kakashi had fallen hard and deep for Iruka Umino.

Kakashi has been very thankful for his mask for awhile now since it covers any blushing he does around the innocent sensei. He has been watching the teacher's graceful moves and listening to his gentle, yet surprislying strict voice for what seems lika a peaceful lifetime. He didn't think about everything like love when he began to feel awkward around Iruka, it was the last thing on his mind then. After talking to his best friend, Gai Maito, and another close friend, Jiraiya one of the "Legendary Three Ninja", he relized his head over heels for the Naruto's shy _father_.

Gai had been happy for Kakashi for finally moving on with the present, but Jiraiya was a different story all together.

_Jiraiya shook his head, "I'm glad your opening up, Kakashi-san, but Iruka? Are you trying to harm him? It's pretty obvious that Iruka doesn't like guys and plus he doesn't like gays since he was raped by a gang when he was 12... all male. He thinks all gays are sick bastards who just like to harm other males....Kakashi if you tell him you like him and such Iruka will just freak out and i bet your friendship will die in the wind. Why not try and find a girl? Like Anko, maybe?"_

_Kakashi thought for a moment and shook his head, "I...I love Iruka....if it comes down to it I'll just admire him from afar....like a have for the past few months."_

_"Wake up and smell the damn coffee!! You both are males, one hates gays and the other one is a HUGE pervert. You'll just cause Iruka trouble and IF you two do get together all you'll get is curiosity, contempt, mockery, and lots of trouble."_

_"What right or wrong is there in loving someone, though! If I love a woman it's alright, but when I love a man it's wrong--Is that what your trying to say, Jiraiya? If it's not accepted by society, then it's automatically wrong?" Kakashi replied, getting angry, " What kind of love obeys that!? These are my feelings and no one has the right to meddle with them....no one."_

_"Kakashi....Just remember...this love of yours will shatter, sooner or later, and I don't know wether or not you two will be able to take it," Jiraiya said walking away._

Kakashi sighed, looking down, _'...I know that already....our love is forbidden, but I can't stand it. What can I do? My heartbeat speeds up when I just look at him. My passion will last centuries as so will my pain for not having him. As long as I don't say anything...as long as I don't do anything. As long as I don't disgust him...as long as I don't defile him. As long as the hard-won sense of trust isn't lost between us...I will do everything in my power to not subccum....to not tell him of my feelings.'_

_'Yet I wonder,' _Kakashi chuckled slighlty, _'....Does Iruka even know how much I've defiled him already....in my dreams?'_

**Aright....This will eventually become a KakaIru fanfiction, but not until around the end. I'm sorry this chapter was so short, but I promise I'll write longer chapters for you!! ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**I do _**NOT**_ own _Naruto_ or any of it's characters!!

**Warnings:** This is a slash, a yaoi, a maleXmale fanfiction and will involve graphic sex/rape and violent scenes in future chapters.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Kakashi-sama has been avoiding me lately, Ibiki-san....I wonder if I did something," Iruka muttered talking to his best friend and brother, Ibiki Morino.

Ibiki sighed, "Iruka....you know how Kakashi is, he's wild and suicial, something no one can tame. He's probably just busy with AMBU stuff," he said trying to help. Iruka had been worried about Kakashi for the past few months because they hadn't seen much of each other. Ibiki was always the one Iruka went to to just talk to or get his mind off of other things, but lately Iruka had been coming to his house often and it's usually about Kakahsi. Ibiki had

an idea of why, yet he dismissed it as soon as he thought it. Iruka hates guys, so him liking Kakashi was out of the question. He knew because he was the one who found the naked, shivering, broken Iruka in that dark allyway and had never heard the end of Iruka hating homo's.

"He's not something, he's someone, Ibiki-san...why are you so mean to him? You always talk about Kakahsi-sama like he's someone that the devil himself created, not a human being, but a type of monster...tell me why," Iruka said in his teacher-strict voice slightly glaring at Ibiki.

Ibiki chuckled, "Just because, ok, Iruka-kun? I don't like bringing him up...just forg--"

Ibiki was cut off by Iruka abruptly standing up and knocking down the chair he was sitting in, "Why the hell not?! I thought we knew evertyhing about each other! We're so close we really could be brothers, but you shut me out whenever I start asking about Kakashi-sama, so just tell me what he did, I want, no...I need to know, Ibiki-san!" Iruka yelled, seriously.

Ibiki actually took a step back from Iruka's sudden outbrust and sighed leaning back against the doorframe, ".... Iruka....you don't WANT to hear it...and I treat and talk about Kakashi that way because he IS a monster...people don't believe me, but I saw it...I was there when....I was just there, Iruka....if I told you why it would ruin your relationship with a few people...including myself," he muttered looking down at his arms which were crossed across his chest.

Iruka stood up straight and looked away from Ibiki before speaking again, "Please....I will always love you, Ibiki, your my best friend and brother...and I've always wanted to know more about Kakahsi since he is so distant, so...please, Ibiki-san, please?"

Ibiki sighed again, "....You may want to have a seat...it's long and it WILL be hard to hear, Iruka-kun," he said before taking a seat himself.

Iruka nodded slowly and picked up his chair, sitting back down in it as he looked at Ibiki across from him, waiting.

Ibiki stared Iruka in the eyes as he began the tale, "....It started a long time ago, I'll start when Kakashi's father had died from commiting suicide...."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ibiki took a deep breath and closed his eyes thinking back as he told the story, "....Kakashi had lost his Father because he couldn't handle the pressure and hate that people gave him for failing a mission and instead saving his partners, so Sakumo killed himself. What he didn't know was that Kakashi watched him do it and was deeply confused and hurt by it. Kakashi soon found out the reason of his Father's death and wishing to avoid his father's same mistake, Kakashi became emotionless and understood that the mission must always come first rather then the lives of his team. After a few weeks of his Father's death people realized that Kakashi disappeared more often than usual. Most thought he was training or on a low mission for AMBU, but no one supected what really happened."

Ibiki then slowly opened his eyes to look at Iruka and sighed before continuing.

"After awhile of no one seeing Kakashi he finally went on a mission with his team, the first and last for all of them. Their sensei, the 4th hokage, Minato Namikaze, assigned Kakashi to lead a mission that would turn the war going on at that time in Konoha's favor. His team-mates, Rin and Obito Uchiha, were following Kakashi into the mission, but Rin got kidnapped by an enemy ninja. Kakashi, by-the-book now, elected to leave her behind and finish the mission, but Obito rejected this and told Kakashi that, "The "White Fang" is a true hero. They say those in the ninja world who break rules and regulations are called trash, but...those who don't care about their companions are even worse trash. Anyway, if I'm that type of trash, I'll break the rules!! If that's not being a true shinobi...then I'll crush that idea of a shinobi." Once Obito said that Kakashi had a slight emotion of regret and soon joined Obito in recusing Rin. During battle, though, Kakashi's left eye became damaged. Once getting Rin back an enemy made a cave-in and since Kakashi couldn't see Obito pushed him out of the way and got crushed himself. Obito could not free himself as the cave continuing to collapse around them, so he urged his teammates to save themselves. Yet before leaving, Obito had Rin, a medic ninja, implant his one good sharingan eye into Kakashi's damaged eye socket as a gift. With Kakashi's new eye in place he fled with Rin as the cave collapsed on Obito, killing him. They completed their mission, but Kakashi realized Obito was his best friend he ever had even if they never really got along."

Iruka was entraced by Ibiki's story, he never expected something like that would of happened to Kakashi. Then again he wasn't completely sure what any of this had to do with why he would hate Ibiki.

"Heh....if you think about it it's sort-of like Naruto and Sasuke's relationship, Iruka-kun. Obito being Naruto and Kakashi being Sasuke. Anyway....Kakashi made Obito's words come true, though. When back to the village he begged for the 3rd hokage to change the law of the shinobi, so that even if you failed the mission, those you are with should be first no matter what. Well, Iruka-kun, you should know what the 3rd said since the law isn't the same anymore," Ibiki said before shaking his head.

"...When Kakashi went back home he found out that his Mother still hadn't left her room. She hadn't left since her husband's suicude. Kakashi loved his parents and always tried to help, but whenever he went into his Mother's room she would harm Kakashi and yell at him. The real reason he wears that mask is because it reminds him to much of his Father and the scar that travels down his sharingan eye and cheek as a mark of disgrace. To me I agree, but then again you probably still don't understand why, Iruka-kun," Ibiki said before sighing again and closeing his eyes, continuing. "Kakashi asked some people to help his Mother and they did.....they helped her right into Hell. After about a week from being away for an AMBU mission Kakashi came home to find his Mother sitting on the couch, smiling. Kakashi had ran over to her, happy, but stopped right in his tracks when she threw a kunia at his feet. To put it plainly, Kakashi was confused....that is until the man he asked to help come out of shadows, grining. Then they..."

Iruka waited to hear more, but Ibiki just kept his eyes and mouth closed. Iruka nibbled at his bottom lip, waiting, not really wanting to push Ibiki into telling the story faster than he already was. He watched as Ibiki's brows furyed together into a face of hard thinking. Just when Iruka was going to ask what was wrong, Ibiki's eyes shot open and he looked out the window to his left side and began talking once more.

"...Then they forced Kakashi to do horrible things as they gang-raped him while the Mother laughed and watched with this sick face of sacfation on. Kakashi wasn't seen for awhile, nearly 3months before his AMBU partner, Itachi Uchiha, came by to see what had happened. He saw Kakashi limping back to his house after checking the mail, his head hung low and in pain. When Itachi called out Kakashi acted like he couldn't hear him, but Itachi yelled out once and Kakashi jerked his head up and around as he fell on his butt, wincing. Kakashi then quickly sprited back into his house and Itachi was greatly confused, but shook his head and walked away, thinking. Kakashi, then back inside, began sobbing from the pain of moving around so much and collasped onto the kitchen floor, panting. The Mother found him and yelled at him telling him to move and when he didn't she actually dragged Kakashi up the stairs and threw him into his bare room....for several months afterwards he was raped and beaten repeatly as he soon began to turn sucidal. He began cutting himself and no one found out since no one saw him anymore and the Mother and the men couldn't tell from all the wounds they had already given him. After a whole year of being tortured he tried committing sucide by hanging himself from his roof. Mind you this was only when he was a kid, around 12 and 13. Now he would have died if Gai had not saved him. While in the hospital Kakashi tried escaping many times, but could never get too far before someone found him."

Ibiki stopped talking for a bit for a breather as Iruka was dead silent, shocked as he trembled slightly just picturing it. Ibiki glanced at Iruka and sighed, "I know....Kakashi sounds like the victim, right?" All Iruka did was give a slow nod yes while Ibiki just shook his head sadly, "heh...."

"No one found out about what was really happening to Kakashi until 3 years later, the year Itachi betrayed the village. Sad, isn't it? 3 whole years of rapped, drugged, and beaten, yet you know what? After that first year, after that first tempt at sucide Kakashi gave in and began becoming a whore. He played back with these men and loved every second of it! He moaned and groaned and screamed out "more" and whatnot! And people wonder why he's a pervert? Well, Iruka, now you know why he's a perv and why he wears a mask......now all I have to do is tell you what he did to make me hate him, correct? While....since this sneaky bastard is around why don't you ask him yourself," Ibiki said suddenly getting all mad and glaring at the window behide Iruka.

Iruka shrank back some from Ibiki's yelling as he slowly looked behind him to see Kakashi in the window, he was glaring back at Ibiki with tears in his good eye.

"....Why should I, Ibiki....I'm a monster that can't be tamed and your the good brother, remember!?" Kakashi spat, "Yeah Right, you rapist!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**This will eventually become a KakaIru fanfiction, but not until around the end. Hope this chapter was a bit better for you guys! =3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Naruto or any of it's characters!!

**Warnings:** This is a slash, a yaoi, a maleXmale fanfiction and will involve graphic sex/rape and violent scenes in future chapters.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ibiki's glare hardened towards Kakashi and stood up, slamming his hands on the table, "Shut the f*** up, you whore!" he yelled.

Iruka jumped slightly and backed up and away from the two, "S-Stop it you two....your scaring me," he whimpered glancing back from Ibiki to Kakashi.

Kakashi hopped down from the window and walked over to where Iruka used to be sitting, completely igorning him as he glared back at Ibiki, "You know that....why not tell your way too over-protected brother here what you did, why he would hate you if he ever found out, huh? Or should I, Ibiki-_san_," he said coldly.

Ibiki took a deep and ragged breath, "I will tell him 'cause knowing you you'll switch it on him just to mess around with Iruka afterward, you pervert," he said before glancing at Iruka who was shaking like a small leaf in the fall trying to stay onto his limb. He sighed and sat back down, "I'm sorry, Iruka-kun....please sat back down....Kakashi _will_ move for you," he said more gently.

Kakashi softened his glare and moved out of the way, leaning back against the window he entered in watching Iruka slowly sit back down and glance between Kakashi and Ibiki once more, silent.

Ibiki closed his eyes and breathed out a slight breath, "....I lied, Iruka-kun....my parents did not die on a high ranked mission from rouges....i found them brutally mudered...their fingers cut off, their hands, arms, and legs broken and shattered in multiple places....their mouths were literally sewn shut and...their eyes were bleeding from their minds beign tortured as well as....they had whip and chains marks all over their bodies...in a few places there was even chunks of skin missing...it...it was horrible and i'm sorry for telling you all this, but....you need to know _what_ did that to them," he said as he opened his eyes looking at Kakashi.

Iruka was shocked and scared, '_what could have done that? that's....that's just horrible_!' he thought looking at his hands which were folded together in his lap, waiting to hear more.

Ibiki was silent for awhile just staring at Kakashi, Kakashi not even caring just looking out the window. Ibiki soon just sighed and began speaking again, "I wish you would at least look at me, you whore...whatever, i dont care....listen Iruka....Kakashi is the one who murdered my parents...he went insane and killed them," he said, seriously.

Iruka's eyes widened and his head shot up now staring at Kakashi, not believing it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kakashi smirked widely, you could tell even with his mask on, "Yup, i sure did~ And for your information i iknew/i what i was doing...i was slightly unstable, but not insane, Ibiki....and since i can see your face, Iruka-kun, you seem pretty surprised. Didn't you know i was a _murderer?_ Wasn't it just sooo obivous?" he said, sarcastically.

Ibiki glared, "Heh....same old Kakashi....emotionless. You were nearly crying when i spoke of your past, but now i as i re-tell what you did to my parents your unphased and actually sound happy about it?!" he yelled, angerly.

"Tch...course i do, you knew what your parents were doing...were doing to me and my mother, the bastards. They had a right to be killed by me in a painful torture since my mother couldn't do it because she was so fucked up...Ibiki why don't i conutine this story and fill in some places you skipped over," Kakashi said, coldly as he looked back at Iruka, "...Listen up and listen good because i will _not_ say this again," he spoke more seriously now.

Ibiki muttered under his breath, but sat in his seat quietly as he glared at Kakashi, ready to jump in at any time.

Iruka stared back at Kakashi and to him it seemed that Kakashi's normal eye had taken a hint of sadness in them behind his usual cold and nearly hollow blue eye. He couldn't help, but stare into it, thinking about what had really happened to Kakashi that Iruka didn't know and probably would never understand even if he did.

Kakashi took a deep breath, "Let's back up some....like before Ibiki's parents death," he said before shutting his eye and leaning his head back against the wall. "...I'll start from when the 3rd Hokage found out 3 years later....he had sent a trusted AMBU to my house to imform me that Itachi-san had betrayed the village and was long gone by now, so they needed me to try and track him down since i was closer to Itachi-san than most people. Well, let's say no one answered the door and he opened it and was quite shocked at what he found....I wont add details for your sake Iruka-kun, but i was being _raped_ again would be the best way to put it. The AMBU quickly knocked out everyone except myself who was curled up into a ball.....sadly still moaning from having....uhh...things in me," Kakahsi said, awkwardly, trying his best not to disturb Iruka's poor mind anymore than it probably was, "Well that AMBU actually took me to the 3rd telling him what had happened after helping clean me up and dressing me....the 3rd was shocked as well....for weeks after the people they had caught at my house, along with my own mother, were put into jail, i stayed with the Hokage and watched over Naruto since it was the only thing i really could do. I wasn't watched, but they did body examations on me to make sure i was eating properly and not harming myself. For the next two months i never spoke i word to anyone, Gai came over and would talk for hours trying to cheer me up and get me to say something, but he never got anything out of me....i was always in daze, thinking about other things like my family and old friends. After those two months ended the 3rd actually let me leave his house and watch to go into the village, so i thought hard on what to do and actually ended up at Prison to visit my mother. The guards almost didn't let me, but in the end they did....one guard lead me to a cell and i could see my mother, skinny and ill looking curled up in the back corner. I asked the guard for some pricviray, he hesited, but left and once he was out of my sight i slipped through the bars, it was amzaming i was small enough to do it. I had walked over to her and collasped, crying in my hands beside her, whimpering....she had....she had that evil, wicked smile plastered onto her face with her blood-shot eyes wide open while a trickle of blood travled down her chin....she had took the fork that came with her food and stabbed herself about ten times each of both of her arms....she had finally lost it...having withdrawns from all the drugs those men had put into her system she killed herself wanting the thrill of her blood pumping again." Kakashi then sighed and opened his eye half-way, it watered with depression, yet didn't yet spill over.

Ibiki was staring at Kakashi, "No....that can't be what happened, Kakashi....your lying, everyone was told that she was murdered by the men the AMBU had captured. There is no way that could be the truth....i mean why would it be?" he said.

Kakashi slowly glanced over at Ibiki and chuckled darkly, "Trust everything you hear, huh, Ibiki? Why would i lie about that....about my loving mother that was corrupted by people like your family dying!" he yelled, his depression slowly falling again from his dark-blue eye and sliding down his face only to abrosb in his mask.

Iruka's eyes widened a bit, looking from Ibiki to Kakashi again, trying to understand and put all of this together. Before Ibiki could reply back Iruka sopke, "Stop it...both of you, right now!" he yelled and stood up, clenching his fists, "Please...i like you both and i'm trying to understand these confusing things i want...need to know, so...please no more fighting until afterwards....Ibiki let Kakashi-sama finish his story and when and if you have a comment or onipion wait until _after_ Kakashi-sama is done....alright?" he said looking at the both of them.

Ibiki glanced at Kakashi and then back at Iruka, "...Fine, but...only because you asked, Iruka-kun and just to let you know i don't like it," he said pouting slightly while crossing his arms and looking down.

Kakashi gently wiped at his eye, "Alright, Iruka-kun....now let's conutine," he said sitting in the window now.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kakashi closed his eye again as he took a deep breath, "...Once i had found my mother like i did i swore i would kill every single last one of those men who drugged and corrupted her and used me for their own sick pleasure...i knew all of their faces from those 3 years....they were _engraved_ into my mind. So what i did was draw pictures of all of them and write the names underneath the picture if i knew it....i planned out every single thing i would do to each person....the men that were in the prison died in a jail roit, Rayyn died by Sasori....or at least they think so because the poision matched his. Ibiki....oh, Ibiki....your father was one of the two men who came every fucking day to drug my mother and rape me nonstop for nearly the whole day....your father and that other man, i swore their deaths would be _almost_ as painful as what they did to my family...yes, i killed your father, but that wasnt all.....i raped and killed your mother infront of him before slowly killing him....i didnt know they had a son or i probably would have killed you, too, Ibiki."

Kakashi stopped for a moment and chuckled looking straight at Ibiki who was shaking in rage and slight fear. Iruka gulped slightly and couldn't believe that Kakashi....the Kakashi he thought he knew was so different than he really knew....it scared him how much one could hide.

Kakashi shook his head, "What people do, huh, Ibiki?" he muttered as he ran a hand threw his silver hair. "Anyways, ....I killed all of them except one....that man that always came in with your father, Ibiki. I couldn't find him anywhere, trust i used my AMBU as an advantage to find him and that still didn't fucking work. He's good at hiding. But that's a story to tell later....let's actually talk about what Ibiki did that would make you hate him so much, Iruka-kun~" he laughed letting his eye slide across Iruka's face and then Ibiki's.

Iruka had his hands interwinded with each other, shaking some as his nails gnetly dug into the back of his palms. '.._.I'm actually going to find out? aw man, i hope it isn't something too bad....i may never look at Ibiki-kun the same again....like i'm already seeing Kakashi-sama differently.'_

Ibiki gluped slightly and glanced at Iruka, "I may not be able to stop you from telling Iruka what i did, but could you....at least....Leave out the details, Kakashi," he said holding back his nervousness of what Iruka's reaction will be.

Kakashi snickered, "Hell no....I'm going to explain every last detail, so Iruka can understand what the fuck you did and plus....you may be able to see me cry again once i releave that memory from my subconsiousness." Before Ibiki could reply with a angry, agruing tone Iruka nodded and said in a stern voice, "Fine....contiune, Kakashi-sama."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Naruto or any of it's characters!!

**Warnings:** This is a slash, a yaoi, a maleXmale fanfiction and will involve graphic sex/rape, violent, and cussing scenes in _THIS_ chapter.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**-*Flashback into Kakashi's memory as the story unwinds*-**

It had been nearly 6 weeks since Kakashi murdered Ibiki's parents and almost 8 months since he had last been touched by anyone besides fighting in AMBU. Kakashi was walking through the outskirts of the village, just roaming around in a slight daze, just thinking about everything and nothing. Yet he was soon yanked out of his peaceful walk by rough hands grabbing him from behind, throwing him against a tree, hard.

Kakashi gasped as his back hit the bark, his spine tingling from the impact. Kakashi winced, but before he could even look up at who attacked him, the same pair of hands that had thrown him had wrapped around his throat, quickly cutting off his air supply. Kakashi's arms shot up, out of reflex, gripping at the murderous hands around this throat trying to get his breath back while his normal eye stayed shut tightly from the pain.

"You bastard!"

Kakashi heard the voice, but only faintly. It sounded angry to him...mad about something he had done, maybe? But he couldn't place the harsh tone to anyone he knew. Kakashi gasped, again, slightly as he opened his eye about halfway feeling his head going hazy....like the first time he tried commiting suicide by hanging himself.

He saw a a boy about his age, maybe older by a year or two, with short black hair and two fresh scars crossing his face. Kakashi trembled slightly as he saw the boys clear coal-black eyes that held tears, yet such fury behind them. But....Kakashi could not remember his face, his voice.....anything, it scared him that someone that he didn't even know would attack him inside their village. It was plain to see that the boy that held Kakashi's life in his small, now shaking hands was in pain and filled from his head to his toes with vengance. He had that same look on his own face when he murdered.....oh...my....god! Kakashi coughed weakly as relizion crossed his face.

The boy chuckled, it quiet, but hollow to Kakashi's ears before this boy went to his ear and whispered, "Do you know who i am, Kakashi-_chan_," the voice teased, the breath tickling Kakashi's skin. "Heh...you look surprised. Did you not know they had a child? Well, they did and i've been searching for the man....kid, who did it. I broke laws and did many things to find out who did it, you whore," he laughed, loosing his hand, so not to let Kakashi pass out, "All i got was the name 'Kakashi' to go by, but i just knew it had to be you....i mean who wouldn't be angry with being _used_. I knew all about what my parents did, i made most of their drugs for them."

Kakashi let out a small breath and glared the best he could with his half-lidded eye, "Y-You....gah...i-i'll kill you, t-too....neh," he said in between gasps.

The boy smirked wickedly, "Yeah right, and i'm the f-ing hokage....when i'm done with you i doubt you'll _ever_ be the same again," he chuckled finally releasing his death hold on Kakashi. The boy watched him slid down the tree and hold his sore neck that was soon to bruise.

"....ell"

He raised a brow and kicked the dizzy Kakashi in the ribs before glaring at him, "What was that?!" he ordered.

Kakashi winced, biting his bottom lip before glaring back up at him, "Go...To...Hell!" He replied making himself sit up, wincing again.

The boy growled as he shoved Kakashi back down, making his head hit part of a root below the tree he was thrown into earlier. Watching Kakashi's head bounce and his face twist up slightly as the boy shivered and slowly licked his own lips, "This is gonna be fun, Kakashi-_chan_." He muttered as he sat on Kakashi's groin and pulled some rope from his pocket, tying it tightly around Kakashi's wrists above his head.

Kakashi's eyes shot open from the action and words, a blush covering his face from the forwardness before he shook that out of his mind and began squriming, struggling against the boy and rope. All he suceeded in was making the ropes tighten and lightly burn his scarred wrists. "N-No..." Kakashi whimpered not wanting to be used again...not wanting to make love without any love in it at all.

"Heh, you wont be saying that later....Ibiki Morino is my name, you will remember it after i engrave it into your body," he said as he literally ripped off Kakashi's dark blue shirt and tossed it aside. Ibiki's eyes flicked across every inch of skin on Kakashi's lean chest and strong stomach, _'No wonder my parents loved him, his body is pretty nice...so far, anyway_,' Ibiki thought, smirking to himself.

Kakashi flinched feeling the cold evening air collide with his naked upper body as he shut his eye, still biting his bottom lip while his mind raced with thoughts of what would soon happen to him from this child, this physo child.

Ibiki slid a cold hand up and underneath Kakashi's mask, pulling it down and tearing it off, tossing the material where he threw Kakashi's shirt before watching the face beneath him change from one of discomfront to one of shock and shame. Ibiki smirked knowly as he bent down close to Kakashi's face, "Hmmm? Did i hear something? Yes? I sentence saying, 'Please don't look at me....please...i'm a disgrace, i'm a horrible person...don't...' it whimpered....or at least that's what your face is saying to me."

Kakashi's normal eye watered slightly as those words brought sadness into the very depths of his mind and heart...the exact same words he had spoken to the first man who ripped off his mask and rape him: Ibiki's father. He whimpered as his body went limp, all the thoughts going back into his head about him deserving everything that had and will happen to him....so why not let himself be used and taken advangage of again? Kakashi watched Ibiki's lips curve up into a sinster grin while pushing up his headband, releaving the left side of his face with the sharingan eye. He barely responded when he saw Ibiki's lips move '....talking to me?' he thought.

Ibiki narrowed his eyes when Kakashi just stared at him after he had asked a question, but chuckled and just traced Kakashi's scar with a finger, "...Ignore me all you want, it'll just be more painful~" he purred before scraping his nail against the tender flesh. He watched as Kakashi groaned sloftly, whimpering. Ibiki knew he liked pain, but mmmm was Kakashi a masoist....just like him. Ibiki just chuckled while he nipped Kakashi's ear, then licked down his jawbone, and went up kissing him roughly.

Kakashi's eyes widened as a light blush tinted his nose and cheekbones from the bits of pleasure he felt, but when kissed Kakashi couldn't help himself, he shut his eyes and quickly kissed Ibiki back just as roughly. He hated himself for always doing this, but....it was his life and probably always would be.

Ibiki snickered in the kiss before his tongue pryed open Kakashi's mouth and thrusted in, licking and tasting every little nick and nack of his little _slave's_ mouth. His soft moans and groans incouraging him to do more as his hands traveled up Kakashi's sides and torn down his rib cage, his nails digging into the soft flesh.

Kakashi arched up and moaned louding in the kiss as he squrimed and pulled more at his binds, them rubbing against his wrists, which only bought to the pleasure he was being given.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kakashi was now being held against against a tree completely naked at this point. Ibiki had his hands ravaging Kakashi's body, letting his nails claw and scratch skin. Ibiki was the opposite of Kakashi, being completely clothed, as his mouth was tearing at this little _pet's_ neck, sucking the blood from the bite wound he just made while Ibiki's hips were aginst Kakashi's, holding him to the tree with his plevis as well as grinding down hard against Kakashi's heated, erect member.

Kakashi still had his hands bound, but he had them tightly around Ibiki's neck. His eyes were shut tightly awhile his head was leaned back against the tree, moaning loudly from this torturious pleasure Ibiki was given him. Kakashi's whole body shook as he felt the tree's bark dig into his scarred back and Ibiki's teeth sink into his bruised neck and draw blood while he squrimed, biting his lip now and again from feeling himself become hard and closer every grind Ibiki did against him.

"Ahh....neh, d-damn it......fuck!" Kakashi moaned loudly before he wrapped his legs around Ibiki's waist and came against Ibiki's coat and shirt along with on his own stomach.

Ibiki pulled his face from Kakashi's neck and licked the remaining blood off of his lips, "Couldn't hold it in, Kakashi-_chan_?" he chuckled. Ibiki watched Kakashi's panted, flushed face for a moment before shrugging out of his light coat and pulling off his shirt, placing them over Kakashi's discarded clothes.

Kakashi was in a slight daze from his first time cumming in 8 months and didn't even notice Ibiki pulling out something small from his pocket until he felt cold metal wrap around the base of his member. He gasped slighlty as he glanced down. "Ahhh," Kakashi groaned softly.

Ibiki smirked when he clasped the cock-ring around Kakashi's heat and laughed when all he did was groan, _'He's in so much pleasure he can't think straight....this is going to be so fun~_' he thought. Ibiki muttered Kakashi's name to make him look at him which he did before Ibiki took three fingers and began sucking at them very seductivly.

Kakashi's eyes closed a bit, taking in the sight as his member twitched. "Ah...mmm" Kakashi whimpered slightly.

Ibiki pulled his fingers out of his own mouth and looked them over, '_half wet, half dry....perfect_,' he thought, laughing inwardly. He then grabbed hold of Kakashi's right hip with his left hand, digging his fingers into the bone as his right hand, the slightly wet one, went to Kakashi's entrance, rubbing his index finger against the tight hole.

Kakashi's eyes widened slightly, the daze vanshining from his mind as he soon relized Ibiki meant it....he was actually going to enter him just like Ibiki's parents and others had. Kakashi glanced down, but when he did he gasped, moaning as his eyes shut tightly feeling Ibiki's pointer finger push into him not too gently, either. His body tensed from the uncomfortable feeling while he shifted a bit.

Ibiki snickered as he just muttered, "fuck it," and thrusted his three wet-dry fingers deep into Kakashi's entrance, scratching at his inner walls some. He felt Kakashi tense even more and squrim, arching up as he let out a strangled and load moan. Ibiki snickered as he moved his fingers in and out of him, twisting his hand inside of Kakashi.

Kakashi moaned, arching up higher as he bit his bottom lip and squrimed more, "I-Ibiki!...ahhh, s-stop that...neh... i-i dont l-like it....gah," he moaned, holding back tears now. He iwas/i a whore, but now he didn't want to be, he had Naruto-kun to look after for Yodamine-sensei, had made a (somewhat close) friend, and actually didn't want to kill himself anymore, he wanted to live and make his Father proud to look down and see him becoming a man....not a abused, drug-filled, rape-bait slut.

Ibiki smirked and instead of talking back he just pushed his pinky in with his other three fingers, twisting his hand around as he moved his left hand to Kakashi's member and pinched the tip of it.

Kakashi yelped slighlty as he tried making his body relax, biting his bottom lip harder as he whimperd. His body was reacting even though he didn't really want it to; he bit down harder, his lip now bleeding. The blood gently trickled down his lip and chin as a drop of it soon feel upon Kakashi's stomach as well as a tear a minute later.

Ibiki raised a brow, but chuckled as he bent down and quickly licked up the salt water and crimson liquid before he bent down lower and began biting and scraping his teeth along Kakashi's shaft. His fingers still thrusted and moved inside of Kakashi, Ibiki could feel the blood drip down his fingers from his nails scratching at his inner walls.

Kakashi began thrashing around trying to get away from the pain. Yes, he liked pain, but Oh God, not _this_ much! It hurt, it reminded him so much of those guys driving into him and literally tearing him. Kakashi didn't fucking care anymore, he let himself cry as he used his bounded hands to hit Ibiki's head, "G-Get off!"

Ibiki growled, causing vibrations, as he released Kakashi's member, but only to lean up and bit his neck, right where Kakashi's adam-apple was. Ibiki bit down so hard you could _hear_ the blood rushing to that spot as he ripped his teeth at the flesh there.

Kakashi's eyes widened as he coughed, blood dribbling down his chin as he clawed at Ibiki's back, crying like a baby that just saw his parents kill each other. He gagged at the blood that filled up and dripped out his mouth and now wounded throat.

Ibiki sucked hard at the blood before he ripped out his hand and grabbed Kakashi's sides before throwing him a good 10ft away, so he landed on his ass on the hard ground. Ibiki watched as Kakashi rolled over and coughed up blood, trying to breath correctly again. He just laughed as he slowly walked over to Kakashi and made him stand on his hands and knees. Ibiki disguarded his pair of pants and boxers beside himself as he gripped Kakashi's hips again, but this time actually trying to dig his nails into the boney-flesh.

Kakashi barely noticed the actions Ibiki did as he couldnt stop coughing up the blood that just kept coming. He let Ibiki move him and cause a number of new bruises and hickeys while crimson red and clear blue mixed in with dirt brown below Kakashi.

Ibiki smirked as he made Kakashi spread his legs some before he, without any warning, slammed into Kakashi's entrance, tightening his grip on his hips.

Kakashi threw his head back and let out a torturous wail. He clawed at the ground beneath him as he began gargling and hacking from the blood seeping fast out of him from the scream.

Ibiki laughed to himself as he groaned softly, ripping his own hard, heated member from Kakashi's entrance and slamming back into him repeatly. Ibiki bent down over him as he bit and nipped at Kakashi's back and neck while one of his hands wrapped around Kakashi's neck and slowly healed it. Ibiki didn't want his little ipet/i to pass out from blood loss.....he wasn't done yet.

Kakashi whimpered, glad Ibiki healed his throat, but soon remembered he was the one who did it in the first place and was.....r-raping him r-right now! Kakashi groaned a bit as he felt Ibiki pound into his tight entrance and claw and bite at his backside. He was getting dizzy from so much movement after losing all that blood and laid his head on his hands.

Ibiki could feel Kakashi's blood plusing around his member as he kept groaning, not stopping. He clawed down Kakashi's sides, causing the skin to tear and drip blood. Ibiki loved seeing Kakashi's blood seep down off his body and was in love with his pitiful, wrenched cries. He smirked and chuckled before slowly pulling out of Kakashi and reached into his coat's pocket, pulling out a sinbon. Mmmm, he loved being a sadist~ Ibiki then fliped Kakashi over onto his back as he sat on his groin, smirking like a madman. He gently caressed Kakashi's left cheek before gripping the sinbon tighter and literally carved an '**I**'at the tip of Kakashi's scar, right above his eyebrow and then carved an sideways '**M**' across the '**I**'.

Kakashi's eyes widened as he screamed bloody fucking murder, trying to move and get away. Yet try as he did, he just couldn't get Ibiki to get off of him.

Ibiki, once finished, placed Kakashi's headband back over his sharigan eye and began fucking him everyway possible.

As much as Kakashi wanted to refuse Ibiki and wake up from this horrid nightmare, his body just kept tightening and cleanching more around Ibiki's member, it just kept responding just like a slut's body would as he cried and cried and cried.....

Once Ibiki finshed screwing Kakashi senseless he just tossed him on the ground again and slowly dressed himself. He smirked at his work before chuckling, "Remember, Kakashi-_chan_ that if _anyone_ finds out about this _ever_ i will rape and kill Naruto-kun _just_ like you did to my parents," Ibiki said before snickering and walking off.

Kakashi laid there for 3 days until an AMBU on his way back to the village found his naked, bloody, and beaten body on the ground on the outskirts of Konoha.

**~*End Flashback*~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Naruto or any of it's characters!!

**Warnings:** This is a slash, a yaoi, a maleXmale fanfiction and will involve graphic sex/rape and violent scenes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kakashi had finished telling his tale with his usually clear blue eye now cloudy with memories as he took off his headband, letting Iruka see that the scar Ibiki had given him above his eyebrow that time to prove his tale as the truth. "Afterwards I avoided people completely, even faked hating Naruto at first, and pushing my best friend, Gai, away.....making myself lose all my emotions again and only caring for my lonesome....I swore not to tell and i hadn't 'til today.....now Iruka knows what you did, Ibiki, let's see if he can do what i couldn't: forgive a rapist."

Ibiki was looking down throughout most of the story hoping to interject somewhere, but amazingly Kakashi told everything excatly like it had happened and couldn't interject because is was true....everything he had said. Ibiki slowly looked up after Kakashi finished speaking and glanced over at Iruka and what he saw made his heart lerch horribly.

Iruka was sitting in his chair, sitting straight up, and staring forward at nothing in particular with his eyes widened a little, his mouth pressed tightly together as if not to make the smallest sound, and his whole body trembling ever so slightly. He had tears in his chocolate-brown eyes while one slowly slid down the right side of his face breaking his statue image as he let out a tiny noise that sounded as if the whole world's cry was in that tiny moan of sorrow. Iruka's tears spilled over and as they traveled down his pale-looking face while mutting his face into his hands, shaking, "....no.......no.......no," he cried not wanting to believe it even if it was true.

Kakashi watched showing no emotion towards Iruka, on the outside at least, because his insides were getting ripped up with the urge to hold Iruka and apologize for saying those bad things about Ibiki, Iruka's closest person after the 3rd died. But he didn't, he just stood there and watched Ibiki slowly stand up and walk over to Iruka. Kakashi shook his head a bit and put his headband back on, "....I'm done, you two can talk now....considering Iruka-kun wants to be around someone like that gang," he said glancing back at Iruka and jumping out the window.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ibiki very slowly and carefully walked over to Iruka while putting a gentle hand on Iruka's shoulder, ".....I-Iruka-kun?" he asked weakly.

Iruka's body trembled as he pulled away from Ibiki, standing up and almost drunk-like walked over to the opposite wall, "J-Just.....ahhh let me th-think.....I...I-," Iruka tried forming a sentence, but ended up falling to the floor, leaning against the wall with his face buried in his legs, crying, mind going haywire.

Ibiki bit his bottom lip, pulling back and standing up-straight as he sighed shakely glancing at the whimpering ball of mass in the corner of his house.

"....Ok, Iruka-kun....I understand, leave whenever your ready....I'll....I'll just go on a long-term mission or something.....I'm sorry....ah," Ibiki was going to say something else, but decided against it as he tore his eyes away from his best friend and took a deep breath before jumping out of a window.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ibiki ran and ran, not stopping until his legs gave out from underneath him. His mind was in such a buzz he hadn't even got a mission, just ran. What a tale he'll have to spin when he got back....if he went back.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Iruka tried so hard to tell Ibiki not to go, he was upset and took too much in. He couldn't handle this alone, he wished at least that Kakashi had stayed....yet why?

Iruka's brain was in total turmoil. His thoughts raced throughout his system until it hurt so much Iruka screamed and held his head, balling his body up into a tighter ball. Iruka hated to admit it, but he was emotionally unstable since that time and he was having so many mixed emotions right now he didn't even realize what happened until he saw _him_.

Iruka's childhood friend, ex-best friend, and ex-lover stood infront of him, the both of them only being seprated by the metal bars of a jail cell. Iruka didn't know why he had came here, but he did know he needed _someone_ and he guessed his mind went back to the old days when this person was the only person he could ever depend on. Even though this person betrayed his trust, his heart, and his body Iruka couldn't hate anyone. No one understood why Iruka still cared for someone who abused him, broke him, and let others use his body and dared to call such a thing _love_, but Iruka was just too kindhearted and naive to really understand what was happening. People like Ibiki and the 3rd tried to tell him that it wasn't love, it was just Iruka being used, yet he didn't want to believe it, so he never truly did.

Iruka hiccuped slightly as he realized he had being holding his breath. He watched with slight fear as the face of the cellmate turn in one of shock and confusion while standing and soon walking over to the bars. Their eyes of tears and surprise locking.

"......Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka smiled weakly and glanced down at his feet, "....H-Hey Mizuki-san...."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mizuki stared at Iruka, thinking, '_Iruka-kun? After nearly two years of thinking I would never see his beautiful, anguished body again, here he is, tears staining his hurt face and coming to me of all people to help? Heh....guess the 3rd had spoken the truth when I overheard him saying Iruka was completely screwed up after our little incindent_.'

Twisting his mouth up Mizuki gave Iruka a soft, yet totally fake-caring smile, "...You ok, Iruka-kun? Your crying....what's wrong, I thought you had given up on me?" he said when a slight tone of regret in his voice to push Iruka into guilt.

Iruka whimpered ever so softly before walking right up to the cell and leaning his forehead against the cold bars, closing his tried eyes. "I....I just heard s-so many things...I just let m-my feet carry me here...I'm so s-sorry, Mizuki-san," he muttered, sighing.

Mizuki let a slight smirk cross his features for a moment before his also leaned his forehead against the cold bars in front of Iruka, staring at the face etched with such worry and confusion. He let a hand slip through the bars and gripped one of Iruka's and watched as Iruka's eyes snapped open their gazes met.

"...M-Mizuki-san...uhh...c-can I ask you...erm...a small question?" Iruka asked in nearly a whisper while taken hold of his ex's hand, squeezing it gently.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Iruka-sensei just **_**CAN'T**_** pick the **_**right**_** people!! Oh well, haha, hope you like the story so far! =3**


End file.
